Jax
Jax '''is a character from the ''Mortal Kombat ''franchise. He first appeared in Mortal Kombat 2. Later, he appeared in nearly all Mortal Kombat games, including the new Mortal Kombat X. Biography '''THE CYBERNETIC SOLDIER Jax was the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency or known as OIA, Earthrealm's special forces unit that has warned Jax's superiors about Shao Kahn's invasion. When he failed to warn his superiors, Jax prepared himself for the future battle against Shao Kahn, by outfitting his organic arms with bionic implants that enchances his strength. Then, he protects Earthrealm against Shao Kahn's invasions and other threats. He was an underestimatable soldier. THE LEGACY OF JAX *Mortal Kombat 2 *Mortal Kombat 3 *Ultimate Mortal Kombat *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat Gold *Mortal Kombat : Special Forces *Mortal Kombat Advance *Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance *Mortal Kombat : Deception (Cameo) *Mortal Kombat : Shaolin Monks *Mortal Kombat : Unchained *Mortal Kombat : Armageddon *Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe *Mortal Kombat (2011) *Mortal Kombat X Arcade Opening Jax's Journal 28 June, 2014 "So, anyone who reads this might be thinking I am crazy some more times. Well, I know I've warned my superior about that Outworld invasion thing, and he rejected it and the invasion is..... Whatever. But that is past. What I'm going to tell you is that I heard something weird. Not about those crazy things I told you all. But what I told you, was there. Something was much more... "Powerful" back there. Some kind of... gathering of people who wants some kind of power from a mysterious entity. That freaking skull guy, was among those people. Then this Outworld guy that named like a lizard is also there. And even worse. I heard that Kahn guy was there. This is getting crazy. Also I heard even GODS wanted that power. Whatever it is, I must stop the power. Although I may absorb the power of this..... entity, I must stop this. This has to end. Everything is mad because of that entity. Jax Briggs is back in action." Rival ''' Name : '''Sagat '''Reason : '''Jax was walking in the rival arena. He sees the arena's looks and he thoughts that this is the fact that the entity he heard was not easy to beat. Then, he hears a man's voice, which is Sagat, of he will take the power for himself and also says that he is the only one that is worth of fighting the entity. In a fast motion, Jax warns Sagat about the entity Sagat was talking about and says that it drives everyone mad. Sagat blames Jax that he himself wants the power. Jax then explains furthermore to Sagat that he doesn't want the power. But he wants to stop the entity from making everyone mad. Sagat doesn't listen and does his Tiger Shot. Jax counters with his missile and then the two prepared to fight. '''Connection : '''Both Sagat and Jax has fought with Muay Thai as their fighting style. But, Sagat was a consistent Muay Thai fighter. While Jax in one point replaces Muay Thai with Judo as his fighting style. Both of these characters are also muscular and powerful. But in different ways. Sagat and Jax (in his pre-bionic implant) are both strong. But, when Jax implants his arm, his strength is increased massively. Both of these characters are known to inflict large damage to enemies. Plus, they both "actively" appeared in their franchise's games. Ending After Jax defeats Polygon Man, Polygon Man is going to transfer his "power" to Jax. But, Jax says to the "dying" Polygon Man that he doesn't want the power. Then, Polygon Man says that why he didn't want the power. Jax replies that the power made everyone mad and makes them fight till death. He also says Polygon Man must keep the power for himself and never "challenges" anyone to fight him again. Polygon Man, hearing this was surprised that Jax lets him "live". Polygon Man feels "awful". Polygon Man says to Jax that he'll promise not to make another "challenge" and thanked Jax for letting him to "live". Then, Jax also says to Polygon Man to "go to another world so he can rest in peace." Then, Polygon Man disappears, one by one, particle by particle, then when he nearly disappeared, he says to Jax once more, "Thank you." Transcript *Polygon Man : "(Nearly explodes to transfer his power to Jax)" *Jax : "No wait!" *Polygon Man : "What?" *Jax : "I don't want the power." *Polygon Man : "Why?" *Jax : "This power you have makes everyone mad and makes them dying everywhere! Keep the power for yourself! And NEVER make another so-called challenges to anyone to kill you and gain your power. It's the best gift you have." *Polygon Man : "(Shocked) You.... you realy don't want the power? How...... You're the only one that lets me, alive... I feel..... bad... Thank.... you...." *Jax : "I recomend you to go to another world where you can find peace and rests without any disturbance. Your power is your best gift and your best indication that you exists." *Polygon Man : "(Begins to disappear)" *Polygon Man : "(Nearly disappears) Thank you..... (Disappears)" *Jax : "Rest in peace, buddy." Gameplay Jax was a bruiser character. While his enemies hurt him, his enemies will get a low amount of AP while Jax deals an amazing damage to the enemy, which means he gains a lot of APs. Jax wasn't really slow. Jax is also a utility character, utilizing both devastating melee and ranged attacks. Movelist *Power Punch-Square : Jax does a simple, but powerful punch that knocks back enemy and generates a lot of AP. *Bionic Punch-Left Square : A stronger version of Power Punch but slower. Generates a lot of AP. Jax punches his enemy to the head. *Jet Lag-Right Square : Jax punches his enemy's chin, stunning them. *Dash Punch-Up Square : Jax moves forward with incredible speed to punch his enemy. *Piston Punch-Down Square : Jax punches his enemy multiple times. *Assault Wave-Triangle : Jax sends two sonic waves. *Ground Pound-Down Triangle : Jax ground pounds the enemy, launching them to theair. *Plasma Ball-Up Triangle : Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arm. *Spiked Club-Left Triangle : The club from Mortal Kombat 4. Jax uses his Spiked Club to beat his enemy. *Tonfa 3 Round Burst-Right Triangle : Jax uses his Tonfa to strike his enemy three times in quick successions. Fast, but generates small AP. *Missile-Circle : Jax launches a single, powerful, large-AP-generating Missile. *Dual Missile-Hold Circle for 2 seconds : Jax launches two missiles to his enemy. Explodes on contact. *Machine Gun-Left Circle : Jax fires his SMG. *Hammer Punch-Right Circle : Shares the same name as one of Heihachi's move. Jax punches his enemy in the head so hard that it stuns them for 10 seconds. *Blinding Light-Down Circle : Jax charges energy from his bionic arms and releases it, stunning enemies for 5 seconds. *Electric Missile-Up Circle : New move. Jax sends an electric missile that drains his enemy's AP by 20. Throw Moves : *"Gotcha" Grab"-right stick left : Jax grabs his enemy's throat and punches his enemy's face 5 times. *Multi-Slam-left stick right : Jax slams his enemy multiple times to the ground. *Overhead Smash-left stick up : Anti air move. Jax jumps to the air and brings his elbow down to his enemy's head. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Left stick to the right/ left. Super Moves *Head Clap (Level 1) : Edited version of his fatality. Jax "claps" at his enemy's head, insta killing them and sending a sonic wave that insta kills nearby enemies. *Machine Gun Barrage (Level 2) : Jax jumps to in mid air and shoots his SMG everywhere in the arena, insta killing everyone. *Boot Squash (Level 3) : Jax turns big and crushes his enemies with his massive boots. Duration is 10 seconds. Enemies stomped are insta killed. Combo Moves *Dual Punch-Square 2x : Jax uppercuts his enemy twice. *Spark Attack-Circle 2x + Square : Jax punches his enemy's head twice and dropkicks his enemy. *KIA-Triangle 3x : Jax kicks his enemy in the groin twice and kicks his enemy's face. Quotes *When Selected : **"Oh yeah!" **"Let's do what I can do." **"Bring it!" *Prematch : **"I shall see your skills." *Item Pick-Up : **"Seems like OIA still trusts me." **"Useful trash can!" **"OMG who made this?" **"Thank you, Sonya!" **"Not that awful!" **"Can you stand against my new toy?" *Using Head Clap : **"Wake up!" *Using Machine Gun Barrage : **"Show time! Babies!" *Using Boot Squash : **"Like Watermelons to squash!" *Successful KO : **"Yeah! See what Major Briggs can do!" **"I am feeling lucky these days!" **"Unfortunately you are KIA." **"Meh, loser." **"You're too soft!" **"Train harder!" **"Well, you're too bad!" **"Nicely done!" *Respawn : **"Nice shot, baby deer." **"Yeah, Major Jackson cant die!" **"Awesome life saver." **"I can go with you for 200 days!" **"No, no, you cannot kill me 'cause you are a loser." Taunt *Special Forces : Jax puts on sunglasses and does a special agent like pose. *Strongest Man.... Period : Jax shows off his bionic arms' "muscles" *Boring Fight : Jax fell asleep while standing. Introduction *Land in! : Jax lands in the battlefield and says,"Major Jackson on the field." *Hard Training : Jax performs series of quick punches before finishing it with a jump kick, and goes to battle stance. *On A Run : Jax runs to the battlefield and stomps the ground and goes to battle stance. Winning Screen *Yeah! : Jax raises his hands up and laughs and jumps. *Special Boy From Earthrealm : Jax puts a sunglasses and poses. *I'm Good : Jax spins his right arm around and says, "I'm good at this." Victory Theme *Default Theme *Mortal Kombat Arcade *Jax Theme Losing Screen *Yeah! : Jax falls to his knee with his bionic arms wrecked. *Special Boy From Earthrealm : Jax smashes the ground in anger. *I'm Good : Jax's bionic arms fell from his body. Idle Animation *Jax flexes his bionic arms. Results Screen *Victory : Jax crosses his arm over his chest and smiles *Loss : Jax puts his hand to his forehead, looking upset. Costumes Default His Mortal Kombat 2011 default costume. Features blackish bionic arms and black pants. Variants are : *Default : Black dark grey bionic arms and black pants. *Red : Orange bionic arms and dark red pants. *Blue : Light blue bionic arms and dark blue pants. *Green : Dark green bionic arms and pants. Armored His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 2011. Features the same things like the default costume but with a metal vest and he doesn't have bionic arms but just some implants on his arms. Variants are : *Default : Dark grey vest and pants, grey implants. *Red : Bloody red vest and pants, orange implants. *White : White vest and pants, silver implants. *Black : Pure black vest and pants, white implants. Deadly Alliance His appearence in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Features a red beret, black sunglasses and silver bionic arms. Any sunglasses based move is replaced by Jax removing his sunglasses. Variants are : *Default : Red beret, grey pants and silver bionic arms. *White : White beret, pants and glasses and dark grey bionic arms. *Blue : Blue beret, pants and dark blue bionic arms. *Black : Black beret, pants, ammo strap and bionic arms. Mortal Kombat 3 Jax's appearence in Mortal Kombat 3 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Features silver metallic bionic arms and blue pants with black stripes. Variants are : *Default : Silver metallic bionic arms and blue pants with black stripes. *Red : Palette swap for Jax in MK3 and UMK3. Still the same bionic arms but with red pants. Stripes are still black. *White : White hair and mustache, bionic arms and pants with black stripes. *Black : Black bionic arms and black pants with white stripes. Minion Jax's minion will be Sonya Blade (J50A's version). Unlocked at rank 8. His DLC minion is Kurtis Stryker. Stryker can be bought for $ 0.99. At rank 16, his minion is Jacqui Briggs. Trivia *Jax along with Booker DeWitt are the only ones that doesn't gained Polygon Man's powers. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters